


Gifts

by TayTay4936



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M, Sibling Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/pseuds/TayTay4936
Summary: When a mysterious woman shows up at the motel one night, offering Moira the one thing she dreams of more than anything, she doesn't expect it to come at such a cost.





	1. "It was a dark and stormy night..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is something very different for me, so I appreciate any feedback. This is one of two fic ideas I had to process some of my thoughts and feelings related to Moira's actions at the end of "Life is a Cabaret." Someone else recently wrote a Christmas Carol-type fic centered on Moira, which was wonderful, but I delayed posting this because I worried this fic is too similar. Hopefully it stands out enough on its own. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, the ominous clap of thunder should have been her first clue.

There was quite the summer storm raging outside when there was a knock on her door. Confused, Moira went to open it, only to be greeted by a truly decrepit looking woman, scraggly dark hair slicked down her back from the rain, slightly hunched over in her stance.

“Good evening, Mrs. Rose,” the woman’s raspy voice intoned. “I have been waiting to meet you. I have a very special gift just for you, if you would be so kind as to let me inside.”

Moira did her best to close the door on the woman quickly.

“We have no need for any of your solicitations, thank you.”

Before the door could completely close, the woman stuck her arm out, blocking it.

“Is that a Valentino?” the woman asked, pointing to a dress hanging from Moira’s closet. “It’s truly magnificent.”

Never one to shy away from compliments to her sense of taste, Moira stepped aside.

“Do come in.”

The old woman made her way inside, turning to face Moira once again.

“Moira. I know you have struggled with the loss of your family’s wealth, and now that of your film. What if I told you I could restore your former fortunes?”

Moira let out a scoffing laugh. “If only. The money has been long gone. All I have left are my few precious heirlooms of a former life.” She waved to her open closet and her wig wall.

“I speak the truth, Moira. I can give you what you want most. I can make your dream come true.”

“Really,” she answered sarcastically. “Prove it.”

“Very well. Those Saint Laurents you have been wanting?”

Moira watched as the shoes she had been fantasizing about for months appeared before her eyes.

She let out a scream before the reality of the situation finally dawned on her.

“John! Kids!”

***

A few frantic phone calls later, they were all gathered in Johnny and Moira’s room: Moira, Johnny, David, Alexis, Patrick, Ted, and Stevie. After a rather hysterical explanation from Moira and another brief demonstration from the mysterious woman, they all stood silently, attempting to process such truly unbelievable information.

“So, you can get us our money back.” Johnny was finally the first to speak.

“Yes,” the woman replied. “You will not go back in time. Rose Video will not be restored, you will still be in this time and this place, but the money itself will return to you.”

“What’s the catch?” David asked. He had an uneasy feeling about this whole situation, to say the least. He anxiously squeezed Patrick’s hand, receiving a reassuring squeeze in return. He could feel the heat of his four gold rings being pressed into his fingers.

“I take something in return. That is all that I ask.”

“What is it?” Alexis asked, her hand firmly held in Ted’s.

The woman’s smile was sinister.

“That is the chance you must take. You will not know what you must lose until you accept the deal. Now, what do you say?”

Moira answered immediately.

“Deal.”

“Mom!” “Moira!”

Three voices called out in unison, startling Moira out of her excitement. She turned to her family, shocked.

“You can’t agree to something like that! You have no idea what we could lose in exchange. It could be _anything_.” It was David who took it upon himself to speak for them all.

“I have to, David. I have to. I can’t live in this dilapidated, provincial town. I need to get out; we need to get out, and this is our chance.”

She turned back to the woman. “I accept.”

“Very well.”

The woman waved her hand and Moira didn’t feel anything different, that is, until she heard a cry from her only son.

She turned around to find to her shock and dismay that Patrick was gone.


	2. Pieces of a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback on the first chapter, guys! There should only be one, maybe 2 chapters after this one. Hoping to have it all finished by tonight.

David looked utterly lost. He cast his eyes down to his now empty hand. A look of what Moira could only describe as horror overcame him as he slowly lifted his hand, his prized gold rings replaced with his once-standard silver ones. Before she knew what was happening, she saw him barrel past her, grabbing the old woman’s tattered frock in his hands and shaking her violently.

“What did you do?!” he cried, anguish and fury both easily heard in his voice. “Bring him back. Bring him back!”

Her smile was patronizing.

“I cannot do that.” She brought her eyes to Moira’s before continuing. “I’m sorry, David.”

“Is he-” David could feel bile rising in his throat. “Is he dead?” he finally got out around a whisper.

The woman brought her eyes back to David’s, a trace of something different in them. Was it compassion? Pity?

“No. Your Patrick is very much alive. However, with such a drastic rewind in your own lives, some things had to revert for him as well.” She cast her gaze to Moira’s again.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Rose. I hope it’s everything you dreamed.”

With one more indulgent smile, the woman was gone.

*** 

Everyone stood silently, unmoving, as they attempted to process what had just happened. They were awoken from their communal daze as David collapsed to his knees, his breath coming in harsh pants. Alexis and Stevie immediately went to him, each kneeling on either side, both unsure what to do as David grabbed viciously at his hair as he rocked back and forth on his knees.

At his first sob, the girls couldn’t take it anymore and they both wrapped their arms around him, not saying a word as the loud, violent sobs were wrenched from his body, culminating in a hysterical cry for the one thing David wanted more than anything else at that moment.

“PATRICK!” 

*** 

They all stayed like that, Alexis and Stevie alternating between worried, heartbroken glances at David and death glares aimed at Moira. Ted didn’t really know what to do with himself, processing his many layers of shock. Johnny couldn’t quite believe the choice his wife had so readily made. He found it difficult to even look at her.

Finally, David broke away from Stevie and Alexis and began frantically tossing random things around.

“The keys!” he cried in anger. “Where are the keys?”

Johnny went over to the sink, retrieving the keys to the Lincoln.

“They’re right here, son,” he offered quietly.

Without another word, David grabbed the keys and headed for the door. As his parents called after him, asking where he was going, Stevie, Alexis, and Ted did their best to keep up with him.

They all piled into the car, with Stevie in the passenger seat and Ted and Alexis in the back.

“Where are you going, David?” Ted finally asked, purposely trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. David didn’t answer, just shifted the car into gear and tore out of the parking lot. 

***

The first stop was the store. David was relieved to see ‘Rose Apothecary’ in its big, bold letters across the front. Without a word, David exited the car, the others following behind without question.

The store looked the same, but something felt off. The shelves were all fully stocked, dust collecting on some of the items. David went to the back and opened the drawer that held all of the paperwork for the store. His heart dropped as he saw only his name listed on everything. He looked to the side of the room, filled with shelves of product.

That was where their ‘makeout couch’ had been. Whenever they needed some ‘alone time’ at the store, especially in the early days of their relationship, they had that couch. They had made so many memories on that old beaten up thing.

He rushed back out to the front, looking up above his head.

The business license sat against the wall, as it always had, though now it was in a light wooden frame. It fit the overall aesthetic of the store much better than the corporate-looking silver one.

David hated it.

He turned to the register and opened it, lifting the money tray. There weren’t nearly as many receipts as there usually would be, even on their slower days. As he looked more closely, David saw that there hadn’t been a single sale in days.

He closed the drawer, the sound resonating in the silent building. He looked around what he and Patrick had once considered their safe haven, their dream. It looked dead and desolate.

“David?” Stevie asked quietly. David didn’t realize until she placed a hand on his shoulder that he was shaking.

He shook himself out of his thoughts before picking up his keys and making his way to the doors again, the other three silently following behind him. 

***

They had stopped at what had been Patrick’s apartment. When no one answered, they headed over to Ray’s. Unable to truthfully explain why they were there, they eventually were able to convince Ray to show them his current listings. It was there that David saw the ad for Patrick’s apartment. As he kept looking, he saw the ad for a business consultant. It was the very ad Patrick had answered over two years ago.

David felt tears come to his eyes, but he couldn’t let them fall. Not yet. He had to hold onto his hope as long as possible.

As the four of them piled into the car, Stevie spoke.

“Where are we going to now, David?”

“One more place. I…I have to try.”

They drove for hours. After a point, both Stevie and Alexis realized where they were going. Ted knew better than to ask any questions.

They eventually made it to the homey blue and white house.

David gazed up at it wistfully. He had only been here once to visit Patrick’s parents. They had been planning to come back for Patrick’s dad’s birthday in a couple months.

This time, as David exited the car, the others hung back, Alexis quickly and quietly explaining where they were.

David made his way up the porch steps, his body feeling ancient. He nervously lifted his arm to softly knock on the door.

He heard voices from inside before the door finally opened. David nearly fell to his knees at the sight in front of him.

“Patrick.” 

*** 

His name was barely a whisper on his breath, but Patrick clearly heard.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

David was shaking. There were so many emotions rolling around inside of him.

“Do…do you know who I am? I’m David. Your fiancé? David? Don’t you remember me?”

The look Patrick gave him was utter confusion.

“I’m really sorry. I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”

But David was in this now. He couldn’t give up now that he was so close. Now that the love of his life was right here in front of him.

“No! Really. We’re engaged. We live in Schitt’s Creek. We run Rose Apothecary together. We’ve been together for two years now, Patrick!”

There was something in Patrick’s eyes at the mention of Schitt’s Creek. Some sort of recognition, or longing.

“Patrick? Who’s at the door?”

At the sound of that voice, David’s heart plummeted.

He watched, his heart sinking, as Rachel appeared, her arm naturally wrapping around Patrick’s waist.

“This, um,” He watched Patrick swallow. “This is David…sorry, I didn’t catch your last name.”

“Rose.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“David Rose.” Patrick’s voice was noticeably softer and less certain. “He had me confused with someone else, but then we started talking about his town. I had been planning to visit. Funny name and all. David, _this_ is my fiancée, Rachel.”

“Oh! You must live in Schitt’s Creek,” Rachel giggled. “I’ve always wanted to take a picture with that town sign.”

David felt sick to his stomach.

“Yeah,” he whispered. He did his best to construct his face into something resembling a smile, but he was sure he looked sickly. “Anyway, sorry to bother you.”

As he turned to walk away, he heard Patrick call after him.

“Wait a minute. David Rose? I do remember you.”

David’s face lit up.

“You used to be in the old training videos at Rose Video. That was my very first job in high school.”

David wanted to die.

“Yeah,” he got out. “Yeah, that was me.”

He saw Marcy moving about in the background, his heart constricting even more.

She would have been the best mother-in-law ever.

“Anyway, sorry to bother you. Again. I’ll…I’ll be on my way. Congratulations, you two.” He barely got the words out around the knot in his throat.

The other three in the car had seen everything, their faces clearly showing their pain and sympathy.

“Come on,” Stevie urged him softly. “I’m driving.”

They rearranged themselves, Stevie in the driver’s seat, with Ted next to her. Alexis remained in the back, holding David tightly to her chest as he cried for everything he had lost.


End file.
